In 3's
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: One shot. The car spins around the corner just as he steps onto the crosswalk…. In 3 heartbeats your whole life could change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**In 3's  
By: Kadasa Mori**

The car spins around the corner just as he steps onto the crosswalk…

In 3 heartbeats your whole life could change.

In 3 seconds you'd be rushing to his side.

In 3 days she's made her decision and you and your brother are burying 2 people.

In 3 weeks you're realized your brother's gone to live somewhere else and you are totally alone.

In 3 months, you're still working the same job, still living in a daze, still alone. Your new girlfriend leaves you for another, you get in more fights, and it's a fight for survival.

In 3 years, your new door neighbor, the elderly woman who was always so kind to you, passes away and you remember you're alone again.

In 3 heartbeats you feel guilty but don't apologize. You state your name gruffly and watch as she looks up in surprise then lights up, your heart tightening.

In 3 seconds you realize that she's real, the smile on her face isn't a mask, and she's truly happy to meet you.

In 3 days she invites you over for pizza and movie night with a few of her friends and your heart starts to warm.

In 3 weeks you get the courage to ask her to the movies. She happily accepts and holds your hand throughout it.

In 3 months you've gotten so close you almost know what each other is thinking by the emotions flittering across her face.

In 3 years you're standing in front of her at the alter leaning in for a kiss.

In 3 moments you can ruin your life but in 3 heartbeats you can find love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Guess who the couple is and check the next chapter for the rest of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**In 3's  
By: Kadasa Mori**

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"You know Inuyasha," Inutashio says jokingly as the family waits at the crosswalk for the light to change. "You really should ask that lovely Kikyo out sometime."

"Dad!" 17-year-old Inuyasha turns bright red, golden amber eyes darting around to see who's listening.

His brother, with the same color eyes and hair tugs on his white ponytail. "Yes little brother. Why don't you ask her out?"

Inuyasha scowled as his mother laughed delicately. "Maybe I just don't wanna!"

His father laughed, seeing the light change. "It's your life Inuyasha. You can choose whatever you want!"

The car spins around the corner just as he steps onto the crosswalk.

**In 3 heartbeats your whole life could change. **

He watched in horror as the car hit his father's body, the man's amber eyes widening only momentarily before he flew out of Inuyasha's sight

**In 3 seconds you'd be rushing to his side. **

"Dad! Dad!" Sesshoumaru reached him first, shaking his shoulder, Inuyasha dropping next to him. "Is he all right Sesshoumaru! Is he okay!"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer looking horrified.

In 3 minutes your mother would still be screaming.

"NO! INUTASHIO! INUTASHHHHHHIIIIOOOOOOO!"

"Someone call an ambulance! Hurry!"

"I… I didn't mean it… he was just there… I…."

"DAAADDD!"

**In 3 days she's made her decision and you and your brother are burying 2 people. **

"Mom?" Inuyasha asked cautiously as they entered her bedroom. Sesshoumaru stepped around him, going to look in the closet. Inuyasha entered the balcony then choked, red decorating the floor and house, an arm flung out carelessly, gun a few inches away.

"MOM!"

**In 3 weeks you're realized your brother's gone to live somewhere else and you are totally alone. **

"Inuyasha…" Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Inuyasha… I'm going to the city. I'm going to get my own apartment." Inuyasha didn't look at him. "You're welcome to join me."

Inuyasha's eyes flickered towards him then back at the ground he was sitting on.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stood. "Good bye Inuyasha. You know my cell. I'll call with the apartment number when I get there."

Inuyasha barely spared him a glance as he walked away.

**In 3 months, you're still working the same job, still living in a daze, still alone. Your new girlfriend leaves you for another, you get in more fights, and it's a fight for survival. **

Inuyasha tossed his backpack into the employee locker room, grabbing his uniform and tugging it on.

"Hey Yasha!" a blue eyed dark haired man calls. "What's new?"

"Hey Kouga. Kikyo dumped me."

The man winced. "Ouch. Harsh."

"For Naraku."

"Even worse."

Inuyasha snorted, heading out for the bar. "See ya."

"Good luck buddy."

**In 3 years, your new door neighbor, the elderly woman who was always so kind to you, passes away and you remember you're alone again. **

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He slammed the door to his car, shoving his keys into his pocket, watching the moving trucks out of the corner of his eye.

A girl turned hearing the noise. "Hi! My name's Kagome!" She smiles standing on her yard, long raven hair to her elbows and bright honey brown eyes alive and happy. "What's your name?"

He watched her, hands in his pockets, eyes narrowed. He turns his head away. "Feh."

Her eyes widened in surprise before falling to the ground looking uncomfortable

**In 3 heartbeats you feel guilty but don't apologize. You state your name gruffly and watch as she looks up in surprise then lights up, your heart tightening. **

"It's Inuyasha."

She smiled. "Hello Inuyasha! It's nice to meet you!"

**In 3 seconds you realize that she's real, the smile on her face isn't a mask, and she's truly happy to meet you.**

He watched her quietly. "Feh." With that he turned and headed inside.

"I'll see you later!" she called after him.

He turns his head slightly in her direction as if ignoring her then raised a hand in a short wave and disappears inside.

**In 3 days she invites you over for pizza and movie night with a few of her friends and your heart starts to warm. **

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Inuyasha watched as the door flew open, a dark haired man with violet eyes standing there. He grins.

"You must Inuyasha! Kagome's neighbor! Come on in!"

Inuyasha stepped in, looking around quietly. A girl sat on one couch, legs folded over each other, dark brown hair in a low ponytail and dark brown eyes glancing up from the television.

"That's Sango. I'm Miroku," the man says before flopping next to Sango who scowls at him.

"Oh! Inuyasha! You're here!" He turns as Kagome enters the room holding a box of pizza. "Just in time. The pizza guy just dropped these off. Here. Take a slice and grab a seat. We're about to start the movie."

He quietly takes a slice and sits on the one seat couch, watching them all out of the corner of his eye. Sango keeps twitching at Miroku who his arm around her shoulder but after the first several minutes she's too engrossed in the movie to notice.

Kagome's taken the seat across from him and is smiling as she watches the movie. He stares for a few moments then returns to the movie, feeling a feeling that hasn't been there in a while.

**In 3 weeks you get the courage to ask her to the movies. She happily accepts and holds your hand throughout it. **

Kagome smiled as they came out of the movie theater, swinging their arms, his other hand in his pocket. "That movie was awesome! Thanks so much for asking me to go with you… and for treating me."

His gaze flickered to her then away with a slight blush. "So… what are you doing this Friday?"

"Friday?" she asked. "Hm… nothing I suppose."

"Would you like to go to that new club, Cosmos with me?"

She turned to him and smiled. "Would you count that or this as our first date?"

He gave her a smirk. "Whichever you prefer."

"Well I guess I'll have to count this one."

He grinned and released her hand, tossing it around her shoulders in a slight hug.

**In 3 months you've gotten so close you almost know what each other is thinking by the emotions flittering across her face. **

She frowned, biting her lip. He made a soothing sound and rubbing her back.

"It's okay Kagome. It won't hurt you."

"How do you know!" she cried. "It could leap up and bite me! I could die!"

He sighed. "Kagome. I don't think that a daddy long legs is capable of killing you."

She scowled then tossed the rag in his direction. "Then _you_ kill it!"

He scowled back. "Fine!" He spun back around then paused. "Where is it?"

She looked back then shrieked. "It's gone! We'll find it in our beds or in our food or-THERE IT IS!"

With a war cry he leapt forward and smushed the spider, tossing the rag in the garbage.

"There. Happy?"

She giggled and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "My hero."

**In 3 years you're standing in front of her at the alter leaning in for a kiss. **

"Do you take this man Kagome?"

"I do."

"Do you take this woman Inuyasha?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He leaned forward and pulled the veil over her head before kissing her, the church erupting into shouts.

**In 3 moments you can ruin your life but in 3 heartbeats you can find love.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

A short story that came to me. Took me about ½ hour to write. Hope you all liked it! I was originally just going to put up the **In 3** parts but decided to add on.

The couple was Inuyasha and Kagome (as you can obviously tell). Chocolate and ice cream to all who guessed right and review and chocolate and ice cream to all who guessed wrong and review.

Yes that was an attempt at making you laugh. I would please, oh please (hands out chocolate and ice cream) like it if you would review.

Other than that enjoy the new year!

**Kadasa Mori**


End file.
